Último Suspiro
by May Malfoy Snape
Summary: [oneshot] Inuyasha trai. Kagome está grávida. Eles se separaram. Mas se amam. Então algo terrível acontece.


**Aviso:** Deatfic (morte de personagem principal)

Óbvio que Inuyasha não me pertence, mas essa estória sim.

Último suspiro

Era uma noite chuvosa quando Kagome estava chegando em casa. Ela atravessa rapidamente o jardim e procura a chave dentro da bolsa. Quando está preste a abrir a porta de casa escuta um gemido.

- Ah... Inu... Yasha...! – gemeu de prazer uma mulher.

Kagome congela no lugar. Sente as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos e fica ali, na entrada de casa pensando se deve ou não entrar. Decide, se recompõem rapidamente e abre a porta com um estrondo.

Vê Inuyasha deitado sobre uma mulher no sofá. A mulher era parecida com ela até, porém tinha olhos frios, cabelos compridos e pele pálida.

- O QUE É ISSO INUAYASHA?! – gritou Kagome chorando.

Inuyasha levanta rapidamente e veste sua calça.

- Ka-chan, eu posso explicar!

- ENTÃO EXPLIQUE!

- E-eu e a Kykyo... – falou ele gaguejando

- Kykyo? Esse é o nome da puta? – falou Kagome rindo amargamente

- Puta é... – Kykyo se pronunciou pela primeira vez

- Kyky, chega.

Kykyo juntou suas roupas e as vestiu. Dei um beijo apaixonado em Inuyasha e passou ao lado de Kagome sorrindo.

- Você sabe onde me encontrar, Inu.

E saiu porta a fora. Kagome encostou-se na parede atrás de si e escorregou até o chão chorando desesperada. Encolheu-se e abraçou os joelhos.

- Kagome, me perdoe eu...

- NÃO!

Kagome ficou em pé, caminhou até ele que ainda estava ao lado do sofá.

- NÃO PERDÔO! SABE PORQUE?!

- Ka-chan se acalme... – falou Inuyasha preocupado

- INUYASHA VOCÊ ME TRAIU NA NOSSA CASA! COMO QUER QUE EU TE PERDOE!

- Porque eu te amo Ka-chan

- Não me chame mais assim! Três anos casados e você me traiu! – falou sentando no chão.

Inuyasha sentou na frente dela e levantou o rosto dela pra que pudesse encará-lo, Kagome chorava silenciosamente, sua face estava calma, e a única coisa que deixava claro que estava triste eram as grossas lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

- Porque Inu? – perguntou ela triste e soluçando

- Porque você andava estranha Kagome, de mau humor e nem mais queria meus carinhos. – falou ele tentando se defender

- Só por causa disso? – falou tirando a mão dele de seu rosto

- Eu não agüentei, me perdoe, eu nunca mais faço isso eu juro – falou ele desesperado

- NÃO! Seu imbecil, se você soubesse que nesse meu estado isso é normal, essa mudança de humor. – falou ela encostando a cabeça no sofá

- Que estado, Kagome?

Kagome levantou a cabeça e limpou as lágrimas, abriu um sorriso no mínimo maldoso e disse:

- Não sei se você merece saber.

- Como não, Kagome? Me fale! – disse Inuyasha afoito.

- Eu estou grávida de três meses Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ficou abismado, a olhando com um pequeno sorriso bobo nos lábios e os olhos brilhando de alegria.

- QUE BOM KA-CHAN! – falou a abraçando.

- É bom, pena que nosso filho não vai nascer com o pai ao lado dele.

Kagome levantou do chão e subiu as escadas correndo secando com raiva as últimas lágrimas que fugiam de seus olhos. Adentrou o quarto e pegou uma mala que estava embaixo da cama. Jogava todas as roupas que via pela frente dentro da mala. Inuyasha entra no quarto e fica a observando da porta.

- Kagome pra onde você vai?

- Não te interessa mais, amanhã mesmo eu falo com o meu advogado e a gente se separa.

Kagome falou isso em um tom frio, nada típico dela. Ela estava com ódio e Inuyasha arrependido. Mas era tarde demais para mudar o que tinha ocorrido.

- Não Kagome! Vamos com calma, talvez se nós conversarmos...

- NÃO! Eu não fico nem mais um segundo nessa casa.

- Mas Ka-chan eu te amo e...

- Sem "e" Inuyasha! Entenda! Eu te peguei na nossa casa com outra mulher! Eu não aceito isso, tenho o meu orgulho! – depois de um longo suspiro ela disse - Eu estou grávida de você, não vou te proibir de ver a minha gestação é o seu direito. Mas não me peça pra voltar, eu te amo e não quero sofrer.

Inuyasha deixou uma única lágrima e grossa escorrer de seus olhos.

- Eu também te amo Ka-chan.

- Eu sei Inu. – falou ela sorrindo.

Inuyasha ajudou Kagome a colocar suas coisas na mala. E levou a mala até a porta.

- Tem certeza Ka-chan?

- Inu, eu deveria ter feito um escândalo, ou te ofendido, mas não. Então, eu vou embora com toda a certeza.

- Ka, me perdoa por favor... – Inuyasha parecia desesperado

- Não Inu, talvez algum dia, mas não hoje, nem amanhã.

Inuyasha abraçou Kagome, ela retribui o gesto. Eles estavam casado a três anos, e namoraram durante quatro. Ambos se amavam profundamente, isso qualquer um notaria. Mas em uma relação precisa mais que amor.

- Te Amo Kagome.

- Também te amo Inuyasha.

Kagome pegou sua mala e colocou dentro do porta-malas do seu carro. Viu Inuyasha sentar no chão e apoiar a cabeça nas mãos. Saiu dali sem rumo. Só dirigindo pelas ruas da cidade. Foi dirigindo, dirigindo, até chegar em uma casa familiar. A casa da Sango e do Miroku. Kagome sorriu, Miroku e Sango eram grandes amigos dela e de Inuyasha, na verdade, foram eles que a apresentaram ao marido. Inuyasha e ela no início brigavam muito, depois se tornaram grandes amigos e essa amizade virou amor. Mas como ambos possuíam uma personalidade forte continuavam brigando e sempre se desentendo, mas se amavam.

Kagome desceu do carro com a mala e parou a frente da porta. Tocou a campainha e ouviu alguém descer as escadas resmungando.

- Mas não se pode nem mais dormir! – falou Miroku com a voz sonolenta.

Quando ele abriu a porta e viu Kagome chorando com uma mala na mão, se assustou e puxou a amiga pra dentro da casa.

- O que aconteceu Ka-chan?

- O Inuyasha... Ele... Eu... Eu o peguei com outra mulher quando estava chegando em casa! – falou chorando mais.

Miroku deixou o queixo cair.

- Mas, como? O que? Quando? – perguntou extremamente abismado.

Kagome ia começar a falar quando vê Sango descer as escadas esfregando os olhos. Sango leva um susto ao ver Kagome chorando, corre até a amiga e a abraça. Elas ficam alguns segundos assim.

- Me diga, o que aconteceu Ka-chan.

Kagome começou a chorar desesperadamente. Sentou-se no sofá e esperou um tempo até se acalmar. Sango estava a olhando agoniada e Miroku estava quase caindo de sono ao lado dela.

- MIROKU! Não durma no ombro dela!

Falou Sango chutando a canela do marido. Eles estavam casados á cinco anos, Kagome sorriu ao ver os dois se olhando com carinho. Eles sim são perfeitos, se amam, confiam um no outro, jamais trairiam e acima de tudo, se respeitam. Claro Miroku é meio tarado, mas isso é só com a Sango.

Sango sentou do outro lado de Kagome e sorriu.

- Ka-chan se você quiser, conte-nos amanhã e...

- NÃO! Eu conto agora. – falou Kagome limpando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

- Tudo bem.

- Quando eu cheguei em casa...

Kagome contou tudo que havia acontecido, com ela, com Inuyasha e com a tal da Kykyo. Sango deu um pulo no sofá e queria ir atrás de Inuyasha para bater nele até não poder mais, mas Kagome impediu, dizendo que ele tinha motivos pra isso. Claro que ela não o defendeu, mas admitia que estava estranha. Miroku balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Ka-chan, essa Kykyo, é a nova secretária do Inuyasha.

Kagome olhou pra ele surpresa. Miroku e Inuyasha tinham uma empresa, e ela e Sango eram professoras. Eles ficaram conversando e tentando ligar os "pontos" da questão. Já se passava das três da manhã. Miroku e Sango estavam decepcionados com Inuyasha e Kagome estava extremamente triste.

- Tem uma coisa que eu não contei a vocês. – disse Kagome sorrindo abertamente.

- O que Ka-chan? – perguntou Sango.

- Eu estou grávida. – falou sorrindo ainda mais.

- NÃO ACREDITO! QUE BOM KAGOME!

Falou Miroku agarrando a amiga pela cintura e a girando no ar. Kagome e Sango gargalhavam. Miroku a largou no chão para Sango dar-lhe os parabéns. Eles estavam conversando, quando um menino de três anos aparece no topo da escada com cabelos pretos (do Miroku) e olhos castanhos (da Sango). Ele estava com um bico na boca e com um paninho na mão. Com um pijama azul cheio de carros.

- Papai, quex grixto foix essexx? – falou o menino sem tirar o bico da boca.

Sim, o menino era filho de Sango e Miroku. Ele era muito parecido com eles, e se chamava Kento.

- Papai já te põe na cama Kento e amanhã nós te contamos o que aconteceu, okay? – falou Sango sorrindo.

- Aham. Mamãex, o Papaix poxdex me conxtar umax hisxtória? – perguntou Kento sonolento.

- Claro que sim. – falou com carinho.

- Aham. – o menino só concordava, porque estava caindo de sono.

- Vai lá Miroku!

- Sim senhora, to indo, to indo.

Miroku subiu as escadas e pegou o filho no colo. Kento se aconchegou no colo do pai e começou a enrolar os cabelos do Miroku, que tinha um rabo-de-cavalo baixo.

Ele entrou no quarto com o menino e fechou a porta. Kagome olhava aquilo com os olhos marejados. Um dia ela pensou em ver Inuyasha fazendo isso, mas parece que não mais.

- Ô duplinha! – falou Sango sorrindo.

- Pois é, eles são especiais Sango. São especiais. – falou ela derramando mais lágrimas.

- Eu sei, eu sei.

Sango abraçou a amiga e ficou lhe fazendo cafuné.

- Você vai dormir comigo na cama de casal, Kagome.

- Não, não! Tirar o seu conforto Sango.

- Que isso. Miroku deve ter dormido com o Kento. Você dorme comigo hoje, que nem nós fazíamos quando íamos acampar. Lembra?

- Claro que sim.

- Ótimo, vamos!

Sango pegou a mala de Kagome e subiram as escadas. Chegando ao quarto Sango larga a mala ao lado da cama e arruma um pouco as cobertas que Miroku havia jogado longe de ódio por ter seu sono interrompido.

- Ka, vai tomar um banho que eu vou lá em baixo preparar um chá pra você.

- Obrigado Sango-chan. – disse sorrindo

- Que isso Ka, eu só quero o seu bem.

As duas sorriram e Sango desceu para preparar o tal chá, Kagome entrou no box e ficou pensando enquanto a água escorria pela sua nuca. Saiu e vestiu o seu pijama rosa, quando se jogou na cama Sango entra no quarto com duas canecas nas mãos.

- Aqui está.

- Obrigado Sango, eu nem sei como te agradecer...

- Ka, depois eu penso em uma forma de você me agradecer – disse sorrindo divertida – Por enquanto descanse que nós temos muito o que fazer amanhã.

- Sim. Ainda bem que amanhã é sábado. – diz Kagome bebendo o chá

- Sim. Ka?

-Hum?

- O que você vai fazer agora?

- Não sei Sango. Realmente não sei. Eu vou tentar falar com o advogado amanhã mesmo, e arrumar um apartamento. Nossa, muita coisa.

- Não se preocupe, nós vamos te ajudar.

As duas sorriram e continuaram conversando por pouco tempo, tinham muitas coisas pra fazer na manhã seguinte.

* * *

**Um mês depois.****

* * *

**

- Acho que esse ta bom né Sango?

-Ele é bem aconchegante Ka, e não é grande nem pequeno, perfeito.

-É, então eu vou ficar com ele. – disse sorrindo

As duas estavam em um prédio perto da casa da Sango, onde era fácil chegar na escola onde elas lecionavam e perto do centro da cidade também. Era um prédio de apenas quatro andares e com um considerável jardim. O apartamento que elas estavam era no último andar com vista para o jardim e o play graund, tinha dois quartos, uma sala espaçosa, cozinha e um banheiro, sendo um dos quartos suíte e tinha uma pequena varanda.

- É só assinar aqui. – disse o corretor

- Okay. – Kagome pegou a caneta e assinou

- Ótimo! Agora esse apartamento é seu. – disse entregando as chaves a garota

- Obrigado.

- Eu que agradeço.

Dizendo isso ele saiu do lugar deixando as duas sorridentes imaginando cada coisa ali.

- Imagina um hanyouzinho correndo por aqui Ka! – disse Sango entusiasmada

- Eu imagino Sango! – disse sorrindo

- Ka, quando você vai falar com o Inuyasha? – perguntou

- Quando os papéis do divórcio estiverem prontos.

- Kagome, o Miroku me disse que ele está louco atrás de você.

- O que você quer que eu faça, Sango? – disse sentando no chão vazio da sala

- Sei lá, fale com ele! Quem sabe vocês resolvem logo isso.

- Não tem o que resolver. Ele assina, eu assino, e todo mundo sai feliz.

- Feliz?

- Você entendeu o que eu disse.

-Sim, sim. Mas vamos, você estava louca pra achar um apartamento! Agora só falta escolher os móveis.

- Sim. – disse Kagome sorrindo

- Então vamos Kagome! Deixa de ser lerda! – disse Sango puxando a garota

- Mas Sango...

- Nem! Vamos, vamos! Hoje é sexta feira e nós podemos passar a tarde comprando as suas coisas.

- Sango, você não existe. – disse Kagome sorrindo

- Veremos se não!

As duas saíram rindo do novo apartamento da Kagome. Se dirigindo para a loja de móveis mais próxima.

- Olha aquele berço, Sango-chan! – apontou Kagome

- Que fofo.

- Muito...

As duas ficaram horas na loja resolvendo o que deveriam comprar ou não, Sango pediu para o carregamento chegar pela tarde do dia seguinte no novo apartamento da Kagome, enquanto isso no escritório do amigo de um triste hanyou.

- Inuyasha eu já disse que não sei onde a Kagome está! – falava pela centésima vez Miroku naquele dia

- Claro que você sabe! A Sango é a melhor amiga da Kagome, e a Sango deve saber onde ela está! – dizia esse batendo com força na mesa do amigo

- Isso não significa que eu saiba! – gritou Miroku ficando em pé

- Eu acho que ela está na sua casa! – gritou Inuyasha ficando em pé também

- E se ela estiver? – suspirou se jogando na cadeira olhando para Inuyasha

- Significa que você mentiu! – falou ele cruzando os braços

- Inu, se você não consegue encontrar a Kagome é porque ela não quer que você a encontre. – falou Miroku tristemente

Inuyasha olhou surpreso para o amigo, ele realmente não tinha pensando nessa possibilidade. Ele observou os joelhos atentamente e voltou a olhar Miroku.

- Só diga a ela Miroku que eu quero ver a barriga dela. – disse ele com um sorriso triste

- Aham. – concordou com a cabeça

Inuyasha levantou da cadeira de frente para a mesa de Miroku e saiu da sala suspirando, ele tinha perdido o amor da sua vida. Quando chegou na frente da porta da sua sala observou Kykyo, sentada em sua cadeira atrás da mesa de secretária com a sua típica pose superior e quando a mulher o viu abriu um sorriso falsamente feliz.

- Inu, onde você estava? – perguntou

- Não interessa. – respondeu abrindo a porta

- Claro que interessa! – disse ela o seguindo – Ah! O senhor Nakamura ligou querendo marcar uma reunião.

- Obrigado, Kykyo. Depois eu vejo, agora eu quero ficar sozinho e não estou para ninguém. – respondeu sentando e fechando os olhos

- Nem pra mim, Inu? – perguntou com voz manhosa

- Pra ninguém! – respondeu

Kykyo saiu bufando da sala e fechou a porta com força.

- O que eu fiz, deus? – falou Inuyasha colocando a cabeça entre as mãos

Ele ficou em pé e observou a cidade pela janela, onde estaria Kagome agora? Onde estaria Kagome e o **seu** filho? Ele ouviu o telefone tocar e rosnou, não tinha dito para Kykio não incomoda-lo?

- Que qui é? – falou rosnando

- OH! Bom-dia pra você também Inuyasha.

- Ka-kagome? – perguntou ele surpreso

- Eu mesma. – disse ela suspirando – Foi um sacrifício convencer a vagabunda da sua secretária me deixar falar com você, deus do céu!

- Sim, eu disse pra ela que queria ficar sozinho e não estava pra ninguém. – falou sentando e observando o telefone atentamente como se pudesse vê-la

- Nem pra mãe do seu filho?

- Kagome. – repreendeu

- Tá, tá. Pra ninguém, tá, eu te conheço. - falou ela

- O que você quer comigo, Ka? – perguntou diretamente

- Eu... – Kagome travou – Eu, eu queria... – ela não conseguia terminar a frase já que as lágrimas voltaram a cair

- Kagome, eu preciso te ver. – desabafou Inuyasha

- Uhum. – concordou

- Você não está chorando, está? – perguntou Inuyasha ouvindo um soluço

- Na-não. – respondeu com a voz embargada

- Claro que você está! – falou Inuyasha suspirando

- Tá Inuyasha, eu te liguei pra dizer que os papéis do divórcio ficam prontos semana que vem. – falou Kagome num só fôlego

- Você tem certeza, Kagome? Por que eu juro que eu me arrependi do que eu fiz.

- Inu, se eu tivesse te traído você perdoaria tão fácil? – Inuyasha ficou quieto – Então, Inuyasha, nem precisa de resposta.

- Tá, Ka. Quando que a gente pode se ver?

- Hoje no almoço? – pergunto insegura

- Cla-claro. – falou envergonhado

- Pode ser naquele restaurante aí perto da empresa?

- Sim, eu vou te esperar lá.

- Okay. Tchau então.

- Kagome?

- Oi?

- Eu... Eu te amo. – disse Inuyasha

- Eu te amo, Inu.

E ela desligou. Inuyasha sentiu um aperto no peito e afundou o rosto entre as mãos. Ele olhou para o relógio, 10:30, com certeza aquela seria a manhã mais demorada da sua vida. Enquanto isso Kagome voltava do lanche com as crianças pra dentro da sala de aula.

- Bem crianças, que tal a gente colorir algum desenho? – perguntou Kagome sorrindo para as crianças de 5 anos

- Eu quero! – gritaram todos fazendo uma agitação geral

- Tá bom, tá bom. Cada um pega seu lápis de cor e vamos pintar a nossa família.

Ela observou as crianças mexendo nas mochilas e começando a rabiscar em uma folha em branco. Sorriu, ela realmente gostava do seu trabalho. Kagome começou a caminhar por entre as mesinhas ajudando as crianças com seus desenhos.

Depois de algum tempo ela olha o relógio de pulso e leva um susto com o horário, cinco para o meio-dia.

- Vamos guardar as coisas crianças! Já vai bater o sinal pra vocês irem. – falou ela sorrindo

E se formou o alvoroço pra formar a fila e quem ia ficar ao lado da professora. Kagome levou as crianças até o portão onde observou cada pai pegar seu filho e ir embora, ela percebeu que com esse acontecido do divórcio, dificilmente seu filho veria Inuyasha.

- Kagome? – perguntou Sango parando ao lado da amiga

- Oi? – falou limpando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair

- O que foi, Kagome? – perguntou Sango abraçando a amiga

- Nada, Sango. Esquece.

- Okay. Vamos almoçar? – perguntou sorrindo

- Não vai dar, Sango-chan. Eu liguei para o Inuyasha hoje de manhã e nós vamos almoçar juntos. – respondeu Kagome corando de leve

- Será que vocês se acertam, Ka?

- Não, Sango. Não. Eu vou almoçar com ele pra combinar os papéis.

- Ah! Claro. – disse sorrindo – Eu vou indo então, a gente se vê depois. Bom almoço. – disse se afastando

- Tá. Pra você também.

Kagome suspirou e se dirigiu ao estacionamento do colégio infantil, entrou no carro e jogou a bolsa no banco do passageiro.

- Coragem, Kagome. Coragem.

Colocou o cinto de segurança e começou a dirigir pelas ruas da cidade. Quando parou na frente do restaurante que tinha marcado com Inuyasha, Kagome sentiu as pernas tremerem só em pensar em vê-lo novamente.

- Calma, vai dar tudo certo. E você não vai se deixar levar pelo jeito dele. – dizia ela tentando se convencer

Ela saltou do carro segurando firmemente a bolsa como se aquela pudesse lhe dar mais confiança. Abriu a porta e ouviu o sininho tocando, então um simpático recepcionista veio falar com ela.

- Bom dia, senhora. Em que posso ajudar? – falou sorrindo

- Ah, eu estou com o senhor Inuyasha No Taisho. – disse ela tremendo

- Ah claro, ele já chegou, eu acompanho a senhora até lá.

- Okay.

O jovem recepcionista começou a caminhar pelo agradável restaurante de decoração antiga, onde as pessoas comiam ajoelhadas e a mesa era baixa, Kagome adorava aquele restaurante, e Inuyasha sabia, foi ali onde ele a pediu em casamento.

- Aqui, uma boa refeição. – disse o recepcionista, ao ouvir aquilo o hanyou de cabelos prateados olhou pro lado

- Obrigado. – agradeceu Kagome ao recepcionista

- Ka... – Inuyasha levantou e ficou observando Kagome nos olhos

- Oi, Inu... – respondeu corando de leve

Realmente, Kagome tinha que admitir, eles pareciam dois adolescentes em um primeiro encontro, mas quem se importa? Talvez aquele fosse o último encontro deles, não tem como saber, é melhor arriscar tudo pra tentar ser feliz.

- E-eu, ta-tava com saudades, Kagome. – disse Inuyasha a puxando para um abraço

- Eu também. – correspondeu ela

Os dois ficaram assim alguns instantes, até Kagome sentir a mão quente de Inuyasha repousar em sua barriga. A garota fechou os olhos e sentiu as lágrimas começarem a brotar, novamente.

- Shiii... – falou ele fazendo carinho na barriga – Tá tudo bem, Ka, eu to aqui agora.

- Tá. – disse ela o abraçando com força

- Vem vamos comer! – disse ele sorrindo

- Okay. – Kagome esfregou os olhos e sentou de frente para o marido, ou melhor, ex-marido

- O que você vai querer? – perguntou ele olhando atentamente para o cardápio

- Ahn, nossa... – Kagome olhava com desejo para os nomes do cardápio – Quem sabe...

Eles ficaram alguns instantes escolhendo e pediram para o garçom, que chegou logo depois com as bebidas.

- Ah, que fome. – comentou Kagome rindo

- Já vai vim, Ka. – falou Inuyasha a observando com carinho

- Inuyasha, a gente precisa conversar. – falou desmanchando o sorriso dos lábios

- Nós já estamos conversando, Kagome.

- Não, não. Sobre o divórcio. – ela suspirou – Eu comprei um apartamento pra mim, Inuyasha, e a mudança já ta pronta só falta arrumar algumas coisas e...

- Quando os papéis ficam prontos?

- Terça-feira que vem. – disse ela não conseguindo olhar ele nos olhos

- Que rápido. - disse amargamente – E se eu não quiser assinar? – perguntou fazendo a garota levantar a cabeça surpresa

- O que? Não, Inuyasha, você **tem** que assinar.

- E se eu não quiser, Kagome?

- Eu te juro que você nunca vai ver o seu filho! – disse ela apontando o dedo pra ele

- O QUE? – gritou, fazendo algumas das outras pessoas do lugar olhar pra eles – É **meu **filho, Kagome!

- É meu também! E é **minha** vida Inuyasha, eu quero ser livre de novo!

- Você já tem outro, é? – perguntou com raiva

- Não seja besta, é você que eu amo. – disse ela irritada, Inuyasha olhou triste para o prato

- Desculpe. – suspirou – Olha o ponto que eu cheguei. – disse Inuyasha balançando a cabeça negativamente

- Esquece, eu...

- Aqui está o pedido, senhores. – disse o simpático garçom com a bandeja nos braços

- Obrigado. – respondeu Inuyasha enquanto ele depositava a comida na mesa

- De nada.

Os dois observaram o garçom se afastar quase suplicando pra que ele voltasse, desde que eles não ficassem sozinhos de novo naquela conversa terrível.

- Vamos comer então. – disse ele

- Claro.

Kagome começou a comer silenciosamente enquanto sentia um par de olhos dourados sobre si.

-** Quê**? – perguntou irritada – Você **sabe **que eu não gosto que fiquem me olhando comer!

- Eu sei, eu sei. – disse divertido – Por isso mesmo!

- Inuyasha! – repreendeu, sorrindo

- Okay, Ka, vamos comer. Quero que o meu filho nasça bem gordinho! – disse sorrindo

- Tá. – disse rindo

Os dois fizeram a refeição em silêncio, não um silêncio constrangedor, mas um silêncio agradável, deixando que cada um pensasse no que dizer ao outro quando a comida terminasse, e eles não tivessem mais com o que ocupar a boca.

- Hum... – suspirou Kagome olhando pela janela

- Que foi? – perguntou Inuyasha

- Nada. Eu só estava... Pensando. – sorriu tristemente

- Em que? Ou em quem? Posso saber?

- No bebê. – falou olhando para a barriga que já aparecia

- Ele vai ser perfeito, não é? – falou com um sorriso bobo

- Não sei Inu, talvez ele tenha algum tipo de doença, ou ou, tenha trauma psicológico e... – começou Kagome com os orbes arregalados

- Para! – falou Inuyasha assustado – Ele não vai ter nada, não, não. Você é saudável Kagome. Ao menos que você tenha desenvolvido o algum tipo de vício... Bebida, cigarro, drogas...

- NÃO! – disse surpresa – Não, não.

- Então ele vai ser saudável, oras!

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo e caíram na gargalhada com a besteira que eles estavam pensando. Inuyasha parou e ficou observando a ex-mulher parar de rir calmamente.

- Ai ai, Inu. – disse ela sorrindo

- Kagome, você já está fazendo o pré-natal? – perguntou sério

- Sim. A Sango vai comigo de quinze em quinze dias quando eu vou fazer os exames.

- Eu... – começo ele – Eu queria, se você deixar é claro... Eu queria... Eu queria ir com você. – falou Inuyasha inseguro

- Oh! – exclamou surpresa – Eu não sei. - olhou pra baixo

- Você disse que ia me deixar acompanhar a gestação, Kagome. – falou Inuyasha preocupado

- Está bem. – disse ela corando enquanto sorria

- Ótimo! – exclamou feliz, fazendo a garota sorrir mais – Vamos terminar o almoço pra dar uma volta.

- Uma volta por onde?

- Não sei. Só esticar as pernas.

- Okay.

Os dois voltaram a comer, mas dessa vez conversavam sobre qual nome colocar no bebê, Inuyasha dizia a todo custo que seria uma linda menina e Kagome insistia que seria um menino. Eles ficaram nisso até o fim do almoço e saíram do restaurante de mãos dadas sem perceber.

- Inu, você não tem que voltar pro escritório?

- Ah, sim. Mas a Kykyo da um jeito por lá. – falou dando de ombros

- Tá. – Kagome estremeceu ao ouvir o nome daquela mulher, mas com toda a certeza um nome não estragaria o seu dia – Hei, Inu, vamos ao cinema? – perguntou animada

- Cinema, Kagome?

- Desejo de grávida, Inuyasha, você **tem que atender**.

- Isso é chantagem! – falou fingindo indignação

- Depende do ponto de vista. – disse sorrindo

- Vamos!

Os dois andaram até a esquina onde tinha um velho cinema com alguns filmes bons em cartaz. Entraram e assistiram a seção juntos e depois cada um foi para o seu destino. Quem sabe não seria menos doloroso se eles continuassem saindo assim, não é?

Kagome entrou no seu novo apartamento e sorriu com a decoração agradável. Ela estava relativamente bem sem o Inuyasha, mas sentia falta das brigas e das implicâncias, do carinho e das orelinhas fofas. Ela foi até o quarto tomar um banho e cochilar.

Inuyasha estava dentro do elevador chegando ao escritório com um olhar sonhador pensando na tarde que passaram juntos, adentrou o corredor e começou a caminhar pensando se talvez tivesse alguma chance com a ex-mulher.

- Inu? – perguntou Kykyo preocupada

- Oi? – falou olhando pra ela

- Onde você estava? Eu fiquei preocupada, querido. – respondeu sinceramente

- Eu tava com a Kagome, Kyky. – disse ele entrando na sala

- Com quem? – disse ela indo atrás

- Com a Kagome, KAGOME! – falou se jogando na cadeira

- Inuyasha, são seis da tarde você estava até agora com ela?

- Sim.

- Mas eu pensei que... – a mulher baixou os olhos triste – Bom, esqueça, daqui a meia-hora eu vou embora qualquer coisa...

- Eu sei onde te encontrar, Kyky. – disse massageando a testa

- Okay.

Kykyo saiu da sala magoada, afinal, ela amava Inuyasha, se não, ela não seria capaz de estragar um casamento ainda mais sabendo que a mulher dele estava grávida! Sentou-se na cadeira e observou o monitor do computar, pensando se o que ela tinha feito era certo.

- Pelo menos eu fui feliz por algumas horas... – disse com um sorriso triste

O resto transcorria normal pela cidade, pessoas caminhando agitadas, carros buzinando constantemente e crianças brincando nas pracinhas.

**

* * *

****Na semana seguinte, terça-feira. **

* * *

Inuyasha e Kagome estavam sentados lado a lado de frente para um advogado. Ambos liam atentamente os papéis, mas Inuyasha ficava se revirando na cadeira. Kagome segurava para não deixar as lágrimas escorrerem e segurava a barriga como se o bebê pudesse fugir.

- Os dois de acordo? – perguntou o velho advogado

- Si-sim. – responderam juntos, mas totalmente inseguros

- Têm certeza? – falou observando os jovens a sua frente

- É. – disse Kagome

- Aham. – falou Inuyasha olhando pra baixo

- Que assim seja.

Os dois assinaram nas linhas pontilhadas e cada um ficou com uma cópia do documento. Apertaram a mão do advogado e saíram da sala sem falarem nada.

Quando entraram no elevador Inuyasha observou que Kagome não tirava a mão da barriga ele olhou pra garota que parecia em choque.

- Kagome, tá doendo alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupado

- Han? – disse ela acordando do transe – Não, não. Só estava pensando. Ah! E Inuyasha, hoje eu tenho marcado uma ultra-som.

- Hoje? – perguntou olhando o relógio – Tá, eu desmarquei tudo que eu tinha de tarde já que não sabia que horas ia sair daqui.

- Bom. – disse com um meio sorriso – Que horas são, Inu?

- Três horas. – disse calmamente

- O QUE? – gritou – O ULTRA-SOM É TRÊS E MEIA! – gritou Kagome desesperada

- Calma, Kagome. A gente chega a tempo. Se não você liga avisando.

- Okay, okay. – dizia alisando a barriga

Os dois entraram no carro de Inuyasha, que tinha a trazido até ali e rumaram ao hospital. Kagome não parava de resmungar que Inuyasha era o culpado do atraso porque demorara pra ler a papelada e ele resmungava dizendo que ela que tinha que ter avisado do exame. Os dois entraram no hospital e Kagome se identificou sendo levada até a sala da médica. Inuyasha travou no meio do caminho enquanto Kagome tentava puxa-lo pela mão.

- Vamos, Inuyasha, a gente já tá cinco minutos atrasados! – resmungou

- Entra você, Kagome. – disse com um sorriso sem graça

- Como? Você disse que queria vir, agora não venha com medinhos! – falou irritada

- Nossa, seu humor não era dos melhores agora que tá grávida tá pior ainda! – disse fechando a cara e entrando na sala

- Blá blá blá, conversa sua! – disse entrando atrás dele cruzando os braços

- Não é nada! Eu só pensei que você ia querer privacidade.

- Eu te conheço Inuyasha, você tá com medo de alguma coisa.

- Eu não to com medo! – falou fechando ainda mais a cara

- Tá sim!

- Não to não!

Enquanto isso uma mulher de aparentes 40 anos estava sentada em uma cadeira de couro com os braços cruzados sobre a mesa e um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Quando a mulher notou que a discussão não ia parar ela pigarreou, o que não adiantou muito.

- Olha, Inuyasha, se você não quer saber da saúde do seu filho pode ir embora. – disse Kagome virando parecendo magoada

- Não, Kagome, não, não. – disse afoito a abraçando por trás – Eu só... Só to nervoso. – respondeu

- Não precisa ficar nervoso. – disse enquanto virava e dava um sorriso carinhoso

- Se você diz.

- Sem querer estragar a discussão do casal, mas eu acho que a Srta. Kagome tem uma consulta, não? – os dois parecendo notar a presença da médica deram um pulo e a olharam sem graça

- Desculpe, Kaede-sama, mas o Inu insistiu em vir e tava dando pití agora. – respondeu Kagome sentando

- Não era pití, Kagome! – sussurrou ele irritado sentando ao lado da **ex**-mulher

- Enfim, é a primeira vez que vejo o Senhor. – disse Kaede simpática – Foi bom mesmo o senhor ter vindo hoje se tivermos sorte vamos conseguir ver o sexo do bebê. – falou sorridente

- Mas **JÁ**? – perguntou Kagome surpresa

- Sim, Srta. Kagome, você já está com 4 meses de gestação.

- Tomara que seja uma menina. – falou Inuyasha

- Vai ser um menino, to dizendo. – falou Kagome

- Menina.

- Menino.

- Menina.

- Menino.

- Me...

- Chega! – cortou levemente irritada – Srta. Kagome pode ir se trocar.

- Sim, senhora.

Kagome levantou e foi para trás de um biombo e Inuyasha ficou observando os pés dela que apareciam e quando esta levantava os braços, as mãos. Kaede olhou para o rapaz a sua frente que parecia apaixonado.

- Senhor Inuyasha? – chamou

- Oi? – perguntou acordando do transe

- O senhor está cuidando bem da sua esposa? – perguntou sorrindo

- Na verdade... – começou ele triste

- Nós assinamos o divórcio hoje, Kaede-same. – respondeu Kagome que saíra detrás do biombo e estava agora com uma camisola verde-claro que marcava bem a barriga de quatro meses

- Oh! Sinto muito. – disse ficando em pé

- Tudo bem. – disse Inuyasha

- Vem, vamos ver se é menino ou menina. – disse Kaede com o típico sorriso

Inuyasha observou as duas mulheres entrarem numa porta que ele não tinha notado, viu Kagome deitar em uma maca e a médica a cobrir com um lençol deixando a barriga de fora. Kaede passou um gel na barriga da Kagome e pegou um aparelho pra 'ler' a barriga.

- Inu, você não vai vir aqui? – perguntou Kagome fazendo bico

- Han? Ah! Sim, sim. – ele levantou e ficou ao lado da maca

- Vamos ver, vamos ver. – falou a senhora

Kaede passava o 'leitor' sobre a barriga de Kagome e observava na tela alguns borrões escuros.

- Olha que surpresa! – exclamou Kaeda feliz

- O que foi? O que foi? – perguntou Inuyasha

- Alguma coisa grave? – falou Kagome nervosa

- Não, não. – a senhora sorriu e olhou para os dois – São gêmeos!

Kagome e Inuyasha arregalaram os olhos e deixaram o queixo cair.

- Ge-gêmeos? – perguntou Kagome gaguejando

- Gêmeos?! Aqueles que são iguais? – perguntou Inuyasha sentando na cadeira mais próxima que achou

- Sim. Gêmeos, aqueles que são iguais. – repetiu Kaede divertida

Inuyasha olhou para Kagome boquiaberto e viu que ela não estava diferente, ao notar o olhar no **ex**-marido Kagome virou pra ele e concordou com a cabeça, meio que dizendo 'eu sei, é loucura'. Kaede parecia estar se divertindo muito com a cena e continuou olhando a tela.

- Vocês parecem bem surpresos. – disse Kaede

- É, no mínimo **muito** surpresos. – disse Inuyasha ironicamente

- **Muito** mesmo. – disse Kagome frisando o 'muito'

- Da pra ver o sexo dos bebês? – perguntou Inuyasha

- Não, como são dois fica mais difícil. Acho que vai ser surpresa, só no parto vocês vão descobrir. – falou Kaede rindo

- Legal! – exclamou Kagome – Vai ser muito mais divertido assim. – disse empolgada

- É. – murmurou Inuyasha pensativo

- Bom Kagome, pode se trocar pra eu fazer algumas perguntas rotineiras?

- Claro.

Inuyasha saiu daquela sala e sentou de frente para a mesa da médica que anotava algo no histórico de Kagome, enquanto essa trocava de roupa atrás do biombo. Quando ela sentou ao lado dele Inuyasha pareceu despertar e olhou para a **ex**-mulher sorrindo abertamente.

- Que foi, Inu? – perguntou sorrindo também

- Gêmeas, Ka. Duas lindas menininhas! – exclamou alegre

- Você não tem jeito, Inuyasha. – disse rindo – Vão ser dois lindos menininhos! – falou com uma foz infantil

- Ou talvez, - começou Kaede – um casal. Um menino e uma menina. – falou sorrindo

- É verdade, não tinha pensando nessa possibilidade. – falou Kagome

- É. Mas eu prefiro que sejam duas meninas.

- E eu que sejam dois meninos.

- Okay, okay. – cortou Kaede – Mas agora as perguntas Kagome.

Eles ficaram cerca de uma hora dentro do consultório de Kaede fazendo as tais perguntas, e a médica pediu que Kagome fizesse alguns exames, como de sangue e tirasse raios-x. Inuyasha ouvia tudo como se ele estivesse grávido, agora sabendo que Kagome carregava **duas** vidas dentro dela ele daria toda a atenção a ela. Quando saíram Kagome reclamou que estava com fome e eles pararam em uma lanchonete. Depois do pequeno lanche Inuyasha a levou ao apartamento.

- Obrigado Inuyasha. – falou Kagome descendo do carro

- Tudo bem, Ka. – disse sorrindo carinhosamente – É o máximo que eu posso fazer.

Kagome sorriu pra ele e parou na frente do portão mordendo o lábio inferior, ela voltou até o carro e se apoiou na janela.

- Inuyasha, você quer subir? – perguntou corando

- Han? – ele perguntou parecendo não entender – Se eu quero... Claro!

- Tá. – sorriu envergonhada

Ele desceu atrapalhado do carro e parou ao lado de Kagome ela sorriu e abriu o portão. Eles entraram no elevador e Kagome apertou no último andar, o quarto.

- Último andar? – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha

- É. – sorriu Kagome – A vista é razoavelmente bonita de lá, e os vizinhos são bons aqui.

- Espero, não quero meus filhos crescendo em um cortiço. – falou cruzando os braços

- Como é? – perguntou rindo

- Ah, esquece.

O elevador soltou um apito e eles desceram, Inuyasha observou que só tinha quatro portas por andar, Kagome estava se dirigindo a uma no fim do corredor ele foi até ela que abriu a porta calmamente. Observou o local para se acostumar com o espaço, mas Kagome já foi entrando e jogando a bolsa e o casaco em qualquer canto, sabendo onde procurar depois.

- É bem bonitinho, hein. – comentou Inuyasha com um meio sorriso

-Eu sei, fico fofo né? – perguntou ela com um sorriso divertido

- É, Kagome, é. – respondeu girando os olhos

- Você quer beber alguma coisa, Inuyasha? – perguntou ela entrando na cozinha ele a seguiu

- Um copo d'água, por favor. – pediu

Kagome abriu a geladeira e tirou de lá uma garrafa de água, serviu num copo deu a Inuyasha e guardou a garrafa novamente. Ele levou o copo até a boca e bebeu todo o seu conteúdo de um vez só, sentou-se em uma cadeira que tinha junto a mesa da cozinha e observou Kagome beber água também, depois dela matar a sua cede sentou de frente pra ele e ficaram se olhando nos olhos por cerca de quinze minutos.

- Muito interessante. – falou Inuyasha ironicamente

- Pois é. – respondeu rindo

- Você não me chamou pra isso, Kagome.

- Não, vem cá.

Kagome ficou em pé e puxou Inuyasha pelo apartamento até chegar em um quarto com decoração infantil, com um berço de lençóis verdes e ursinhos na parede. Inuyasha olhou levemente surpreso, sim, ela já tinha decorado o quarto do bebê. Ele olhou sorrindo pra **ex**-mulher e a abraçou.

- Ficou lindo, Ka. – disse dando um beijo no pescoço dela

- Eu sei. – respondeu sorrindo – E olha, - Kagome apontou para um móvel ao lado do berço que tinha uma foto dela e de Inuyasha abraçados – pra eles ou elas, já se acostumarem. – sorriu

- Adorável... – respondeu ele pensativo olhando detalhadamente todo o quarto

- Nós temos muito que conversar Sr. Inuyasha, agora são quatro nomes que nós temos que escolher!

- Quatro nomes, Kagome? – perguntou confuso – Porque quatro? – falou a seguindo até a sala onde Kagome estava sentada no sofá

- Oras, se for dois meninos, dois nomes masculinos, se for duas meninas, dois nomes femininos. – disse como se fosse óbvio vendo Inuyasha sentar ao seu lado

- Ah, tá. Sim, faz sentido. – ele disse sorrindo – Simples, Inuyasha I e Inuyasha II. – sorriu divertido com a cara de desaprovação de Kagome

- Nem pensar. – resmungou ela

- Ah, Kagome. – ele disse sério - E se for duas meninas pode ser Kagome I e Kagome II. – ele sorriu e viu a mulher gargalhar

- Se for assim, pode ser. – disse sorrindo

Eles ficaram conversando durantes horas, quando Inuyasha disse que teria que ir embora, Kagome concordou e o levou até a porta, chegando lá Inuyasha a abraça novamente.

- Jamais esqueça Kagome, eu te amo. – ele disse a centímetros de distância do rosto dela

- Eu sei Inu, eu também te amo.

Kagome chegou mais perto do ex-marido e fez os lábios roçarem ao dele, ambos sentiram um arrepio percorrer o corpo inteiro até Inuyasha agarrar Kagome pela cintura. Os corpos se chocaram e o beijo começou de uma forma suave e cheia de ternura, mas a cada segunda mais ele se tornava cheio de desejo e saudade, paixão. Eles se separaram ofegantes e Kagome corou com o ato, Inuyasha não parava de olhá-la.

- Inuyasha, eu... – começou Kagome envergonhada

- Kagome, por que você tem vergonha de mim? – ele disse sorrindo, repousando uma mão no rosto quente da garota – Afinal, nós nos conhecemos a, seis, sete anos.

- Eu sei Inuyasha, mas mesmo assim. – ela sorriu divertida – É algo que eu não controlo, e não é vergonha, eu simplesmente... Fico corada. – respondeu sorrindo

- Tá bom, Ka. – ele sorriu também – Eu tenho mesmo que ir.

- Claro. – ela disse o abraçando novamente

- Boa noite, Kagome. E come algo antes de dormi, viu? – ele disse já em frente ao elevador

- Sim, senhor! – respondeu batendo continência

- Te amo – disse antes da porta se fechar

Kagome sorriu pra si mesmo e entrou no apartamento suspirando, por que diabos tinha que ser tão difícil? Claro que no namoro fora assim, ele ia até a casa dela e ficava horas, mas era simplesmente doloroso ter morado com ele, ter acordado com ele todas as manhãs, ter amado ele, e agora, ter voltado a estaca zero, era simplesmente, doloroso.

Inuyasha ia voltando pra casa pensando em como seria ter que ver seu**s** filho**s **apenas no final de semana, ou de quinze em quinze dias. Bateu com força no volante fazendo a buzina gritar, ele tinha que ter traído Kagome! Tinha! Se não, não seria o Inuyasha babaca, idiota, inconseqüente e infeliz de sempre. Sorriu amargamente.

- Você sempre estraga tudo... – falou irônico – Mas tudo tem um motivo nessa vida, tudo...

Mas nem tudo estava perdido, ele veria Kagome todos dos dias, veria sim.

**

* * *

****Cinco meses depois, o nascimento poderia ser a qualquer momento. **

* * *

Kagome levantou da cama segurando o enorme barrigão ouvindo a campainha tocar.

- EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA, POXA VIDA! – gritou no corredor – PRECISO DORMIR!

Ela olhou para o relógio da sala e viu que eram 10:45 da manhã, abriu a porta e rodou os olhos conformada ao notar quem estava ali parado, um hanyou de cabelos prateados e olhos âmbar.

- Ah Inuyasha, por que você não vai acordar a mãe? – disse ela entrando no apartamento com mau-humor

- Oras, Kagome, você é a mãe! – disse divertido se jogando no sofá ao lado dela

- Eu sei, Inu, me deixa dormir agora.

A garota deitou a cabeça no colo dele e sentiu a mão de Inuyasha fazer carinho nos seus cabelos. Ela suspirou e virou para a barriga dele a abraçando.

- Camisola muito descente a sua para uma mulher grávida. – disse ele cinicamente

- Que bom que você gostou. – respondeu irônica

Kagome estava com uma camisola preta que mal chegava as suas coxas devido a enorme barriga, Inuyasha observou o rosto cansado que estava depositado sobre suas pernas e suspirou, desde o dia do ultra-som ele vinha até a casa de Kagome, a levava a todos os lugares. Claro, que as vezes era enxotada por ela, mas mesmo assim eles tinham combinado de se encontrar sempre, eles **necessitavam** desse contado diário.

- Vamos, Ka, se arrume nós vamos sair. – disse deixando um beijo na testa dela

- Ah, Inu – resmungou – tenha dó, hoje é sábado, eu quero dormir.

- Não seja preguiçosa, Kagome. Vamos logo. – ele a ergueu com certa dificuldade

Kagome abriu os olhos assustada ao sentir o lugar onde estava deitada sumir, viu Inuyasha a levando até o quarto.

- Você ainda consegue me pegar no colo? – perguntou surpresa passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele

- É, eu também fico surpreso, mas eu sou mais forte que um humano, então, sim.

Inuyasha a deitou na cama e respirou fundo se jogando ao lado pra descansar.

- Pô, Ka, você tá gorda hein!

- Não me diga! – disse irônica virando a cabeça pra ele – Eu estou com peso de três agora, Inu, TRÊS!

- É, eu sei. – ele sorriu e lhe deu um leve selinho – Agora se vista e vamos logo.

- Grrr... – Kagome rosnou e levantou segurando a barriga – Tá bom, tá bom.

Ela entrou no banheiro e ligou o chuveiro enquanto Inuyasha ficava deitando na cama observando o teto. Ele sorriu e levantou começando a arrumar a cama da ex-mulher. Escutou ela desligar o chuveiro e sair do banheiro rapidamente, ele observou ela meio constrangido por vê-la quase nua, afinal, fazia tempo que eles apenas se beijavam.

- Desculpa, Kagome, eu tava... – começou sem graça

- Tudo bem, Inuyasha, eu... – respondeu envergonhada – Só fica de costas.

E ele virou, com a audição apurada ouviu a toalha tocar o chão e ela abrir o roupeiro e uma gaveta, depois apenas o som do ar sendo cortado pelos seus movimentos. Inuyasha não agüentou e virou rosto, vendo Kagome com ligerie ele sorriu e virou todo o corpo, Kagome levantou a cabeça envergonhada vendo Inuyasha se aproximar.

- Inuyasha... – mas ele foi mais rápido e colocou a mão sobre a barriga

- Eles podem nascer a qualquer momento, Ka. – disse sorridente

- Eu sei, é extremamente emoci... – mas ela parou sentido um duplo chute – Ui. – suspirou colocando a mão sobre a de Inuyasha

- Elas vão ser jogadoras de futebol, Kagome! – respondeu empolgado

- Não, Inu. – disse ela rindo

Kagome terminou de se arrumar e Inuyasha a levou para almoçar, sim ela realmente demorara pra se arrumar. Depois do divertido almoço, ambos foram a casa de Miroku e Sango. Ficaram a tarde toda rindo e se divertindo com os amigos, e Kagome chorava sempre que Kento (filho de Miroku e Sango) passava a mão na barriga dela dizendo que logo-logo teria com quem brincar.

- Vamos, Kagome, deixa de ser melosa, o menino tá feliz e você fica chorando. – dizia Inuyasha revirando os olhos

-Ai, Inuyasha, deixa ela. – disse Sango – Nós ficamos muito mais sensíveis grávidas.

- Eu que o diga, hein Sango? – perguntou Miroku agarrando a mulher pela cintura – Você me batia duplamente!

Sango gargalhou e beijou o marido, Kagome sorriu e Inuyasha passou a mão novamente sobre a barriga da mulher. Kagome sentiu uma leve pontada na barriga e contorceu o rosto.

- O que foi, Kagome? – perguntou Inuyasha olhando a cara de dor dela

- Eu senti uma... – Kagome parou de falar e curvou sentindo outra pontada na barriga – Aaaaiiiii, Inuyasha... Faz parar...

- Kagome, são as contrações – dizia Sango – Dói um pouco.

- Não, Sango, tá doendo muito.

- Vamos leva-la logo pro hospital. – disse Miroku

- Tá. – Inuyasha a pegou no colo e saiu da casa

Ele a largou no banco de trás do carro e saiu a toda para o hospital mais próximo, que por acaso era onde Kagome fazia o pré-natal, Sango e Miroku iam no outro carro por que eles teriam que arrumar Kento e pegar algumas mudas de roupa para Kagome e os bebês.

- Aaaaiiiii... – gemia Kagome apertando a barriga

- Ka, tá doendo muito? – perguntou Inuyasha olhando pelo retrovisor

- Sim... – respondeu

Inuyasha acelerou e chegou logo no hospital, pegou Kagome no colo a entrou aos berros no hospital dizendo que ela estava sentido dores. Logo, apareceram com uma cadeira-de-rodas. Ele viu Kaede aparecer correndo.

- O que aconteceu, Inuyasha? – perguntou mandando levar Kagome para um quarto

- Nós estávamos na casa dos nossos amigos, e daí, ela começou a sentir as dores, e e... – falava ele aflito e rapidamente – eu resolvi traze-la já que as dores são fortes...

- Pode ser as contrações... – começou

- Não! A nossa amiga Sango falou o mesmo, mas Kagome disse que doía demais.

- Tá bom, eu vou ficar com ela, e qualquer cosia eu aviso.

- Sim, mas, por favor, Kaede-sama, não me deixe sem notícia, ela é tudo pra mim. – pediu Inuyasha

- Tudo bem. – respondeu séria

Inuyasha sentou em uma poltrona e se recostou aflito, balançando os pés e estralando os dedos. Ele viu Miroku entrar correndo pelo corredor junto com Sango e Kento, eles traziam uma mochila que parecia cheia.

- Onde está a Kagome, Inuyasha? – perguntou Sango parando a frente dele

- Ela está em um quarto, daqui a pouco a Kaede-sama vem dar alguma notícia. – respondeu

- Nós vamos ficar aqui com você, Inu, pra o que der e vier. – falou Miroku dando palmadinhas nas costas do amigo

- Obrigado, Miroku.

Sango sentou ao lado de Inuyasha e Miroku do outro, com Kento no colo. Os três pareciam nervosos, mas Inuyasha estava mais ainda, ele tinha um pressentimento ruim do que poderia acontecer com Kagome ou com os gêmeos. Kaede apareceu correndo e ofegante na frente deles, fazendo Inuyasha dar um pulo e encara-la.

- O que foi, Kaede? O que foi? – perguntou

- A Kagome foi levada urgentemente para a sala de cirurgia, ela entrou em trabalho de parto... – começou ofegante – e nós estamos com medo porque ela não parece nada bem...

- COMO ELA NÃO PARECE NADA BEM? – gritou – Não deu nada nos exames que ela fez!

- Sim, isso que eu temia. Ela entrou em trabalho de parto, que já é necessário muito esforço, mas ela está muito nervosa, e a pressão subiu. – falou Kaede pesarosamente

- E isso significa que...? – perguntou caindo na cadeira

- Vai ser um parto difícil.

Dizendo isso Kaede saiu correndo em direção a uma porta onde tinha escrito '**só para pessoal autorizado**'. Inuyasha estava ofegante, mesmo sem falar nada, Miroku apertava Kento como se pudesse perdê-lo e Sango estava segurando lágrimas.

- Eu preciso ficar com ela, Sango. – começou Inuyasha

- Não, Inuyasha, você só vai atrapalhar lá. – disse Sango pegando a mão do amigo

- Tudo bem, então só resta esperar. – respondeu ele

Os três passaram cerca de três horas esperando, Inuyasha levantava e pegava um copo de café, Miroku ia comprar algo pra comer e Sango ninava Kento. Depois Inuyasha ficava com o afilhado no colo enquanto Sango pegava café e Miroku pedia informações para a garota da recepção. Já deveria ser uma da manhã e apenas Kento dormia calmamente. Quando os três ficaram sentados ao mesmo tempo Kaede apareceu com um sorriso de orelha-á-orelha.

- E aí, Kaede? – perguntou Inuyasha vendo a mulher tirar as luvas cobertas de sangue

- Eles nasceram, Inuyasha! E são lindos! – disse fascinada

- Parabéns, Inu! – disse Miroku abraçando um Inuyasha completamente atordoado

- Parabéns, querido! – disse Sango abraçando Inuyasha, acabando prensando Kento entre os dois

- Obrigado, - disse esfregando os olhos – posso vê-los? – perguntou a Kaede

- Claro. – respondeu sorridente – Ah, deixa que eu levo vocês. A Kagome pediu pra que eles ficassem no quarto com ela. – disse Kaede começando a andar pelo corredor oposto

- Por que? – perguntou Sango

- Não sei, ela disse que queria os filhos perto dela. – disse simplesmente

Os três se entreolharam desconfiados, mas seguiram a mulher pelo corredor, chegando ao quarto número 27. Inuyasha colocou a mão tremendo na maçaneta e a abriu lentamente, parando completamente no lugar a abrir a porta. Kagome estava deitada na cama já com a barriga menor, o rosto estava com aspecto de cansaço, os cabelos pretos estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro e ela dormia como um anjo. Simplesmente, linda.

- Eu... Eu não quero acorda-la. – disse Inuyasha sussurrando parando ao lado da cama

- É só falar baixinho. – disse Sango sorrindo e colocando Kento deitado no sofá que havia no quarto

- Hei, Inu, olha seus bebês. – falou Miroku sorridente apontando para dois berços na parede oposta a cama

Inuyasha foi até lá e sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, lágrima de completa felicidade. Dois fofos hanyou's. Uma menina de cabelos pretos, com orelinhas no topo da cabeça e olhos dourados. Ao lado dela havia um menino com cabelos prateados, orelinhas, e olhos castanhos com um leve brilho dourado, não se poderia negar que eram filhos de Inuyasha e Kagome!

- Eles são tão fofinhos, Inu! – disse Sango colocando a mão sobre o ombro do amigo

- Lindos, Inuyasha, lindos! – falou Miroku sorrindo, como se fossem seus filhos

Ele simplesmente tinha perdido a fala, todos os elogios que ele poderia dar tinham sumido! As exclamações que ele pensou que daria, fugiram! Inuyasha só conseguia sorrir abobalhado e chorar, sim, o arrogante hanyou que jurou jamais chorar estava chorando como um bebê! Que irônico.

- Lindos né? – perguntou uma voz fraca que Inuyasha reconhecia como de Kagome

- Ka! – exclamou ele indo até ela – Você tá bem? – pergunto sentando na cama e segurando a mão dela

- Eu to bem, Inu. – disse sorrindo – Eles não são lindos? – perguntou orgulhosa

- Lindo, Ka. Lindos! – ele respondeu a puxando e a abraçando com força

Kagome soltou um gemido ao contato com Inuyasha, mas correspondeu com o mesmo carinho. Não, ela não estava com dor, de jeito algum, mas ela sabia que aquele seria o último abraço com Inuyasha. Miroku e Sango pararam ao lado da cama e deram parabéns a eles com elogios quaisquer, já que Inuyasha e Kagome estavam perdidos naquele carinho. Sango disse algo de sair com Kento e Miroku e logo ouviram o som da porta se fechando. Inuyasha se separou da mulher e olhou em seus olhos. Por um segundo, ele pode observar a alma de Kagome se esvaindo, isso doeu muito.

Kagome sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo com o olhar de Inuyasha, mas logo essa sensação foi trocada por uma muito melhor, ao observar aqueles olhos quentes e dourados Kagome se aqueceu, até a ponta do dedo.

- O que está acontecendo com você, Kagome? – perguntou Inuyasha se acomodando para a mulher se apoiar nele

- Nada, Inu. – ela respondeu com a voz fraca

- Claro que está. – ele disse enquanto ela deitava a cabeça em seu peito

- Não, tá tudo bem, eu só quero... – começou Kagome esfregando os olhos com raiva – Só quero que você me prometa uma coisa. – pediu ela levantando o rosto

**Eu vou cuidar de você, oh  
Tenha fé, quando você chamar o meu nome  
Eu estarei lá**

Inuyasha engoliu em seco ao observar a dor nos olhos de Kagome, aqueles olhos tão cheios de vida e alegria agora suplicavam algo. Ela chorava, novamente, desde que ele a traiu, ela vivia chorando.

- Tudo o que você quiser, meu amor. – ele disse sorrindo e lhe dando um selinho

- Tome conta dos nossos filhos. – ela pediu entre soluços, enquanto Inuyasha limpava as grossas lágrimas que fugiam de seus olhos

- Como assim, Kagome? – perguntou aflito – O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Primeiro prometa. – pediu ela severamente, passando a manga da camisola com força sobre os olhos

- Eu... – começou ele nervoso – Eu prometo, eu, não, **nós**, vamos cuidar deles muito bem, certo? – perguntou forçando um sorriso

- Certo. – respondeu sorrindo meigamente, deixando Inuyasha mais calmo – Agora, Sr. Inuyasha, me diga, que nomes nós vamos dar a eles? – perguntou

- Eu não sei! – disse sorrindo maroto

- Nós passamos a gestação inteira planejando isso, e agora nenhum nome me parece bom! – respondeu gargalhando

- É, verdade. – disse sorrindo - Kagome, você não me engana, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou quando o cheiro de Kagome parecia fraco

- Nada, Inuyasha, eu estou bem, só cansada.

- Então eu vou te deixar descansar. – disse ele começando a levantar

- NÃO! – pediu ela – Fica aqui comigo.

- Tá tudo bem mesmo? – perguntou abraçando a cintura dela com força

- Sim.

**Era uma mentira em linha reta  
Eu acreditava  
Era uma mentira em linha reta  
Você nunca iria me deixar  
Mas agora eu continuo acreditando nas suas palavras  
E logo minha força retornará**

Inuyasha acabou cochilando com Kagome aninhada em seus braços, depois de algum tempo ele acordou com ela se mexendo entre seus braços, abriu os olhos lentamente e segurou um grito ao ver os lençóis brancos do hospital tomados por um vermelho sangue, Miroku e Sango estavam abraçados no sofá com Kento no colo, eles pareciam estar consolando uns aos outros.

- O que está acontecendo com ela? – perguntou Inuaysha

- Ela... – começou Sango com a voz fraca do choro

- Ela vai morrer, Inuyasha. – disse Miroku derramando lágrimas

- O QUE? – perguntou sentando fazendo Kagome acordar e e os bebês se remexerem

- O que foi, Inu? – perguntou Kagome esfregando os olhos

Inuyasha olhou pra Kagome chorando, a garota levou um susto, ela raramente o via chorando, mas logo entendeu ao ver os lençóis vermelhos. Kagome abaixou a cabeça e sorriu triste.

- Eu sinto muito. – ela disse soluçando

- NÃO! Chame os médicos, Miroku, eles têm que dar um jeito! – dizia Inuyasha levantando da cama apressado

- NÃO! – interrompeu Kagome – Eles já tentaram, logo que os bebês nasceram Kaede me disse que a minha pressão estava alta e que isso estava causando um monte de problemas, e eles iriam tentar tudo pra fazer eu me acalmar, mas então ela viu que eu estava com hemorragia interna. – disse segurando as lágrimas

- O QUE? NÃO, KA! ELES TÊM QUE TENTAR ALGO MAIS! – pediu Inuyasha ao lado da mulher

- ELES JÁ TENTARAM, INU! – disse derramando fartas lágrimas – Só fica comigo aqui.

Inuyasha sentiu o chão sumir de seus pés. Aquilo era um pesadelo, certo? Ele recebe o presente de ter dois filhos lindos e saudáveis, mas em 'compensação' a mulher da sua vida, o grande amor dele, ia morrer a qualquer momento? É, só podia ser a mente dele lhe pregando uma peça. Mas então ele ouvir Sango se jogando nos braços de Kagome enquanto as duas choravam muito, sim, era real.

Miroku levou Kento pra se despedir da madrinha os três ficaram abraçados por um tempo enquanto Inuyasha lutava em acreditar que aquilo era um maldito pesadelo!

- Sango, eu te amo amiga, não se esqueça disso jamais! – dizia Kagome com o rosto de Sango entre as mãos

- Eu também te amo, Kagome, muito mesmo. – disse Sango segurando as lágrimas para que o filho não lhe perguntasse pra onde a Tia Kagome iria

- Kagome, - começou Miroku – me desculpe por todas as vezes que eu passei a mão em você... – disse ele chorando

- Que isso, Mi! – disse Kagome gargalhando segurando a mão do amigo – Você me fez sentir bonita todas essas vezes. – sorriu meigamente

- Você é minha melhor amiga, Kagome, te amo. – disse ele

- Também te amo, seu hentai. – disse o abraçando

Como a vida é irônica, não é? Muitas pessoas gostariam de poder falar com os parentes antes de morrer, poder pedir perdão, dizer que as amava ou fazer um último pedido. Kagome só queria viver, sim, era pedir muito. Pois todos os esforços para tentar ajuda-la se esgotaram, dói, você **tem** tempo pra falar com as pessoas, mas você não gostaria de te-lo. Sabe por quê? Porque você vai ver as pessoas que ama sofrendo ainda mais, chorando ainda mais por não poder fazer nada, você vai querer morrer logo.

- Saiam, por favor, eu quero ficar com o Inuyasha. – disse Kagome limpando novamente os olhos cheio de lágrimas

- Claro. – disse Miroku puxando uma desolada Sango

**Eu vou cuidar de você, oh  
Tenha fé, quando você chamar o meu nome  
Eu estarei lá  
Eu estarei lá  
Então continue respirando, oh  
Continue com as doces batidas do seu coração**

Inuyasha não segurava as lágrimas, e nem queria. Do que adianta segurar as lágrimas agora? **ELA **vai morrer.

- Vem cá, Inu. – pediu Kagome puxando uma manta pra cobrir os lençóis

Ele só obedeceu, não conseguia dizer nada, fazer nada. Sentou na cama e ficou olhando fundo nos olhos de Kagome, essa fazia o mesmo. E como aqueles olhos âmbar estavam tristes, de uma forma que ela nunca vira.

- Inuyasha eu...

- Não, Ka. – disse com a voz embargada – Eu só quero poder ficar com você agora.

Inuyasha enlaçou a cintura da mulher com força e se aproximou dela. Kagome passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e roçou seus lábios aos dele. Isso já fazia ambos se sentirem bem, se sentirem privilegiados por amar. Inuyasha passou a língua na boca de Kagome para que essa se abrisse e logo tomou-a com desejo e carinho. Ambos exploravam a boca um do outro com carinho, pois aquele seria o último beijo, e o mais perfeito. Inuyasha passava aos mãos pelas costas da mulher e essa lhe fazia carinho na nuca. Quando se separaram sem ar Kagome sorriu.

- Me ajuda, Inuyasha. – pediu ela levantando da cama

- O que você vai fazer, sua louca? – perguntou tentando a impedir

- Do que adianta eu ficar ali se eu sei o que vai acontecer? – perguntou abaixando a cabeça

- Okay. – Inuyasha deu o braço a ela que o segurou com força e desceu na cama com certa dificuldade

Kagome começou a caminhar em direção aos berços e parou sorrindo para os bebês que dormiam calmamente, sem saber o que se passava.

- Espera Kagome. – Inuyasha foi até a mochila e tirou de lá uma máquina fotográfica

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha

- Tirar uma foto sua com eles. – respondeu sorrindo

- Eu estou horrível, Inuyasha! – retorquiu ela

- Você está linda, Kagome. E sabe disso. – ele lhe deu um leve beijo na testa

- Se você diz. – respondeu sorrindo

Loucos? Claro! Quem não é quando ama e é amado. Inuyasha se posicionou enquanto Kagome pegava os dois bebês, ela sorriu e inclinou os dois de um forma que os rostinhos aparecessem bem. Pelo menos agora Inuyasha teria uma recordação do dia pra mostrar aos filhos.

- Deu, Ka.

Kagome colocou-os novamente no berço e voltou pra cama, deitando e suspirando longamente enquanto lágrimas voltavam a cair.

- Não chora, Kagome. – pediu Inuyasha tentando segurar as próprias lágrimas, dessa vez pra dar força a ela

- Eu to tentando. – começou – Mas é difícil não entrar em pânico quando se sabe que vai morrer a qualquer momento! E vai deixar dois filhos e o amor da sua vida! – disse escondendo o rosto molhado

**Me deixe guiar os cegos por você  
Você pode olhar o pôr-do-sol  
Da cama do seu quarto no hospital  
Até você dormir  
Eu tenho certeza  
Eu não entendo como eu encontrei um amor tão puro**

- Eu estou aqui com você, vai dar tudo certo, Kagome. Não tem o que temer, você vai pro céu com certeza! – disse sentando na cama

- Você acha? – perguntou sorrindo

- Claro! Você é o meu anjo, não tem mais pra onde você ir! – disse Inuyasha engolindo mais lágrimas, enquanto Kagome sorria

Kagome sentiu um cansaço enorme tomar conta do seu corpo, Inuyasha sentiu como se uma mão de ferro de fechasse em torno do seu coração, deitou ao lado dela e eles ficaram se olhando nos olhos por algum tempo.

- Eu te amo muito, Inuyasha. – disse Kagome dando um selinho nele – Eu nunca vou deixar de te amar.

- Eu sei. Eu também te amo muito, muito, muito mesmo, Kagome. – disse passando os braços ao redor da cintura dela, enquanto com sua audição apurada ouvia as batidas do coração dela ficarem fracas – E me perdoe pelo que eu fiz com você, Ka, eu vou cuidar muito bem deles. – disse deixando as lágrimas escaparem

- Esquece, Inu. – respondeu com a voz rouca – É passado, e eu não quero... – ela começou pegando fôlego – Não quero que você deixe de se casar.

- Mas, Kagome...! – começou

- Me deixa terminar! Se você amar outra mulher Inuyasha, seja feliz e aproveite cada segundo com ela. Eu só quero te ver feliz, Inu.

Inuyasha concordou com a cabeça e puxou Kagome mais pra si. Kagome apoiou a cabeça no peito dele e aspirou o perfume masculino pela última vez. Então ela sentiu uma dor, não física, mas emocional. Um adeus. Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu para os berços em frente a cama. Ela já os amava apenas convivendo com eles aquelas horas, os bebês.

- Akira... – ela disse quase sem voz

- O que? – perguntou confuso

- O... – o ar estava indo embora, e não queria voltar – O nome... dele... vai ser... Akira... – Kagome não sentia mais as pernas – o nome da menina... você escolhe...

- Okay. – Inuyasha desatou a chorar enquanto a abraçava com força

- Me abraça Inu... Tá... frio... – disse Kagome sentindo tudo ficar muito distante

- Te amo. – sussurrou ele

- Te amo... – foi a última coisa que ela disse, ÚLTIMA!

**Não mova um dedo  
Me deixe te mostrar  
O único jeito de deixar isso ir  
Não mova um dedo  
Me deixe te ajudar  
Te abraçar até toda a dor ir embora**

(Take Care – Copeland)

Inuyasha começou a chorar desesperadamente abraçando o corpo dela, tentando fingir que a respiração não parara, que o coração continuava batendo, que as mãos não estavam frias. Mas então Sango entrou correndo no quarto e abraçou o corpo também, sendo seguida de longe por Miroku.

**Ela** tinha ido embora. Como se pode saber o que vai acontecer e não poder fazer nada? As vezes, nem a mais moderna das tecnologias pode salvar alguém, e agora Inuyasha sabia que cada segundo era precioso.

Pois tudo vai passando de uma maneira avassaladora e quando você se dá por conta já está no último beijo, no último abraço, no último sorriso, na última lágrima, na última emoção. Talvez, no último ano de vida. Talvez até, no último mês, última semana ou último dia... Quem sabe até se na última hora, último minuto ou último segundo? Quando você se der por conta, estará no último suspiro.

**É difícil dizer que eu estava errado  
É difícil dizer que sinto sua falta  
Desde que você se foi não é a mesma coisa**

(It's Hard To Say – The Used)

- Vamos, Akira!

Gritava Inuyasha no pé da escada, quando um menino de cabelos prateados desceu correndo segurando uma mochila azul na mão e a outra apoiada no corrimão.

- To aqui, pai, to aqui. – dizia o menino tentando se defender

- E cadê a sua irmã? – perguntou arrumando a pequena gravata no pescoço do garoto – Vocês vão se atrasar para o primeiro dia de aula! – disse impaciente

- Ela tá se embonecando lá. – disse dando de ombros

- Vamos, Kagome! – gritou Inuyasha

- Já vô! – gritou uma menina de cabelos pretos aparecendo no topo da escada

Sim, Kagome, Inuyasha podia escolher o nome da menina, não podia? Foi o que ele fez, já que ela era tão parecida com a mãe, seu nome é Kagome. E agora seis anos depois do acontecido ele os levava pela primeira vez a escola.

- Vamos, Kagome, não temos o dia todo. – falou apressando-a

- Ai, pai, que coisa, tava tentando esconder essas orelhas! – disse ela cruzando os braços sem paciência, parando em frente a Inuyasha

- Porque, Kagome? – perguntou olhando a menina a sua frente

- Algumas crianças dizem que nós somos estranhos por causa disso. – disse Akira aparecendo ao lado dela

- E daí? – perguntou Inuyasha – A mãe de vocês adorava as nossas orelhas! – respondeu vendo as crianças sorrirem

- Mesmo, pai? – perguntou Kagome dando pulinhos, fazendo a saia xadrez mexer

- Mesmo! – sorriu

Ele viu então os dois pegaram as mochilas e saírem correndo da casa e entrarem no carro. Inuyasha esfregou os olhos que estavam cobertos de lágrimas.

- Não é mesmo, Ka? – perguntou olhando para a fotografia da mulher sobre a lareira, aquela mesmo do hospital, com Akira e Kagome Júnior – Você adorava. – disse sorrindo

Saiu da casa e entrou no carro onde os gêmeos cantavam uma música qualquer, e sorriu, ele tinha uma vida perfeita sim, mesmo sem **ela**. Por que aqueles dois ali atrás alegravam a vida dele. Se ele a esqueceria? Jamais! Nem mesmo no seu último suspiro.

**Fim**

* * *

Primeira oneshot, por favor reviews.

Espero que tenham gostado!

May


End file.
